Arm of the Singularity (Map Game)
"Give me a level long enough and a fulcrum on which to place it, and I shall move the world." - Archimedes The 23rd Century. A time of innovation. A time of progress. A time of change. That is what it is. Humanity is different from what it was in the beginning of the millenium. Baseline humans live an average lifespan of 190 and growing. Most genetic disease has been eradicated. Human colonies thrive on the Moon, in orbit and the L4 and L5 points. Small outposts exist on the Red Planet. New virtual realms are beginning to emerge. But not all is well on Cislunar space. While the technologies that have emerged for the past 200 years have benefitted thousands, not all share the benefits. Some use it for more dubious actions, and others simply cannot reap the benefits. War still continues into this time, and now deadlier than before and with wars being waged in space and the new virtual realms, in addition to Earth. And if there is one thing that does not change, it is the nature of man. The term "Humanity" now refers to the collective of baseline humans, Superiors, Uploads, Uplifts, Splices, Bots, Turings, Hyperturings and finally, us, the Transintelligences. To the masses of Humanity, we do not exist. We guide their economic, social and political affairs. We influence their governments. We are an invisible hand cast over the Earth. We are the pinnacle of evolution. It is your choice whether the seeds of change are for the good or the detriment of humanity. What will you do in the Arm of the Singularity? Backstory Backstory Rules #Be plausible. #Be consistent with the post-Singularity setting and culture. #Read the backstory for more information about the setting (whien it is released). #Not everyone can have a stable nation-state or a profitable company. There will be times of weak leadership and times when profit will not flow as easily as we believed. . #Do not violate the already established canon. #No handwavium is permitted, in spite of the post-Singularity setting, which is controversial to some users. #Atomic Rockets is your best friend. Use it to learn more about how realistic developments in technology, and possible ways to get around from planet to planet in the Solar System and interstellar space. #The algorithm is the God of War. This means every battle is to be decided in the algorithm. #Moderators have the final say in the issues of the game. #Space battles in the algorithm are not going to be large scale, due to logistical issues, fuel requirements and the resulting impracticality of large scale space battles. As a result, the two types of spacecraft for combat missions in the game: carriers and drones have set limits. The maximum capacity for a carrier cruise (the space form term for flights, due to similar organisation as the Air Forces) is 3 -5 and squadrons of drones being 6 - 10, each squadron being 20 drones each. #Have fun! Moderator Creator: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: Moderator: Moderator: Moderator: Mapmaker: Algorith Moderator: Map Factions NOTE: ' '` '- Secessionist Region ''Italic - ''Regional Power '''Bold - '''Superpower Nations North America *'United States of North America - #PraiseRoosevelt. 20:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *Mexico (large scale civil unrest) - **`Baja California - **`Yucatan - *Cuba - *Haiti - Zamarak500 *Dominican Republic - *Jamaica - *Confederation of the West Indies - *Belize - *Guatemala - *Nicaragua - *El Salvador - *Costa Rica - *Panama - South America *Colombia - *Venezuela (Civil War) - *Suriname - *Guiana - *''Brazil'' - Sithlent (talk) 22:24, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Argentina (large scale civil unrest) - *Patagonia - Great showing. B23 (talk) 11:50, December 6, 2015 (UTC) *Ecuador - *Peru - *Chile - Europe *'European Confederation' - person67 *United Kingdom - *Ireland - *Russia (large scale civil unrest) - Asia *Afghanistan (failed state) - *China - *Mongolia - *Tibet (Civil War)- *Uyghurstan (large scale unrest)- *Taiwan - *''Korea'' - *'Japan' - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Philippines - IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:18, December 26, 2015 (UTC) *'India' - tao64 *Pakistan (small scale unrest) - *Nepal - *Bhutan - *Myanmar - *Thailand - *Laos - *Cambodia - *''Vietnam - '' *Malaysia - *''Indonesia'' - *Kazahkstan (Civil War) -Bozistanball *Turkmenistan - *Uzbekistan - *Azerbaijan - *Georgia - *'Turkey '(minor insurgency) -TRT **`Turkish Kurdistan - *Kyrgyztan - *Tajikistan - *Armenia - *''Iran'' - *Damascus (Failed State) - *Iraq - *Syria (Failed State) - *Aleppo (Failed State) - *Hama (Failed State) - *Homs (Failed State) - *Kurdistan - *''Saudi Arabia'' - *Israel and Palestine - *Jordan - *Lebanon (Failed State) - *Kuwait - *Yemen - *Oman - *Bahrain - *Qatar - *United Arab Emirates - Africa *Egypt - *Libya - *Sudan - *South Sudan (Failed State) - *Darfur (Civil War) - *''Ethiopia'' - *Eritrea - *''Nigeria'' - DannytheKing (talk) 14:14, December 6, 2015 (UTC) *Somalia (Civil War) - *Somaliland - *Democratic Republic of the Congo (Failed State) - *Republic of the Congo - *''South Africa ''- *Tanzania - *Kenya - *Uganda - *Rwanda - *Namibia - *Algeria - *Tunisia - *Morocco - *Mali - *Niger - *Angola (Failed State) - *Benin - *Bostwana - *Zimbabwe (Failed State) - *Bukina Faso - *Burundi (Failed State) - *Cameroon (Civil War) - *Ivory Coast - *Sierra Leone (Failed State)- *Liberia - *Central African Republic (Failed State) - *Chad - *Djibouti - *Equatorial Guinea - *Gabon - *Gambia - *Ghana - *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Lesotho - *Madagascar - *Malawi (Failed State) - *Mauritania - *Mozambique - *Senegal - *Swaziland - *Togo - *Zambia - Oceania *Papua New Guinea - *''Australia'' - — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 08:36, December 7, 2015 (UTC) *New Zealand - *Pacific Confederation - Inner Solar System Cislunar Space *Serenity (L4 Colony administered by EUCON) - person67 *New Barcelona (L5 colony administered by EUCON) - person67 *Jefferson (L5 Colony administered by the USNA) - #PraiseRoosevelt. 20:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *Tranquility Colony (Lunar colony administered by the USNA) - #PraiseRoosevelt. 20:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *Copernicus Mining Station (Lunar colony administered by EUCON) - person67 *Schödinger Colony (Lunar colony administered by the USNA) - #PraiseRoosevelt. 20:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *Prakash (L4 colony administered by India) - tao64 *Svarg (L4 colony administered by India) - tao64 *Jindagee (L5 colony administered by India) - tao64 *Ghandi (L5 Colony administered by India) - tao64 *Tenshi (L4 colony administered by Japan) - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Planck Mining Operations Outpost (Lunar colony administered by EUCON) - person67 *Kinko Colony (Lunar colony administered by Japan) - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Shinseiji Colony (Lunar colony administered by Japan) - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *Tycho Colony (Lunar colony administered by USNA) - #PraiseRoosevelt. 20:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Mars Outer Solar System Kuiper Belt Corporations *CoGenesis Corporation - KawaiiKame *Dominion Defence Inc. - [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *Atlas Security Ltd. - *Alphabet Inc. - NathanialPrice **Google - NathanialPrice **YouTube - NathanialPrice **Android - NathanialPrice **Fiber - NathanialPrice **Calico - NathanialPrice **Nest - NathanialPrice **Kosmos - NathanialPrice *IBM Corporation - *ShareNet - *ShoutPost - *Daedalus Computing - *Yahoo! - *uBuy - *Apple Inc. - *Microsoft Corporation - *Moran Security Group - *Aegis Defence Services - *Northrop Grumann Corporation - *Academi Corporation - *SpaceX - [[User:JoshTheRoman|'Consul Ioshua']] (Talk) The Game 2202.0 It now begins.....welcome to the future. ' '"It may be that our role on this planet is not to worship God - but to create him." - Arthur C. Clarke *'Rebel forces in central Kazakhstan continue their push against loyalist forces in the area. ' *'Japan begins to roll out the first generation of man-portable DEWs (direct energy weapons), currently limited to stationary weapons and mounted weapons on vehicles. ' *'Academi Corporation completes its pullout from Kazakhstan. ' *'Humanity First targets CoGenesis' South American division by bombing its HQ, with politicians and lobbyists calling for mass arrests across Brazil of related groups. ' *'Negotiations in Tibet begin in an attempt to end the civil war in the region and place a transitional regime in place. ' *'The Venezuelan Civil War spills over into Brazil as government forces begin hunting down Dirigist rebels in the Amazon Jungle, and spills over into Brazil. ' *'Unrest continues in Russia as biochauvinist protesters and government forces begin clashing in the streets of Moscow. ' Japan: 'Military buildup and economic expansion begin and negotiations continue in Singapore regarding the Tibetian Civil War. Funding continues to flow to the rebel forces in Kazakhstan and kept secret by anonoymous sources. We officially condemn Humanity First's recent actions in South America as Japan begins mass arrests across the nation of suspected Humanity First members, along with groups in association with them. We call upon an emergency ICO meeting in regards to recent Humanity First actions around the world and begin to request contracts with CoGenesis, and SpaceX Corporation. '''SECRET: '''We begin requesting for companies such as ShareNet and ShoutPost to allow access to their databases in order to locate and eliminate suspected Humanity First members and sympathisers. *'Tenshi Colony: 'Colonists from Earth continue to flow and people are recruited into the Orbital Guard in an attempt to preserve the integrity of the colony, as we begin to continue the mining of NEOs to sustain our economy. *'Kinko Colony: 'We begin military buildup and expansion of our mining operations to deal with our economy. With the colony beginning a period of prosperity since its capture in WWIV from India, as the colony brings in more Espatiers from Earth and LEO, and the colony begins ramping up defenses should another world war break our back on Earth. *'Shinseiji Colony: '''We begin military buildup and mining operations to expand our economy. With recent contracts from various companies expected to be signed this year, we begin to prepare for the possibility of opening up Shinseiji to investors. Espatiers are currently being recruited and/or brought from Earth, ready to fight at any moment, should the time come. In other news, we begin construction of additional launch facilities to facilitate commerce between the colony and Earth. Defenses are also being ramped up here. '''Brazil: '''In response to Humanity First's recent attack on the CoGenesis South American division's HQ, President Gomes and majority of the National Congress passes the National Fugitive Act of 2202, which gives a moderate lump sum of money to any willing individual who is able to arrest a suspected member of Humanity First and can justify it. However, this quickly ends up backfiring as a majority of the captured prisoners are innocent and a small percentage of those who are captured are actual members, but it still isn't fully being addressed in the Gomes administration as of yet. We begin to send approximately 15,000 troops to the Amazon to deal with the Venezuelan Dirigist rebels, and we humbly ask Venezuelan armed forces to return back to their home country since we'll be able to deal with the rebel problem in our borders quite efficiently (MOD RESPONSE). In terms of internal issues, we begin to improve our nation's infrastructure as more modern bridges, dams, and roads are built across the country to increase the effiency of transportation. We also begin to fully nationalize our education, as we begin to slowly defund private schools in our nation, significantly raise the teacher's salary, and encourage lower class sizes. We also begin to aim for a true social democracy in Brazil, as we reduce the average college tuition and we increase the number of weeks for maternity leave. '''We propose an alliance and multiple trade agreements with Portugal, the UK, the USNA, France, and the European Confederation. Alphabet Inc.: Lunar Headquarters are temporarily established in Tranquility Colony. Alphabet introduces the new wing of the company, Kosmos; it is to be the space division. * Calico: Calico begins investigating the human conscious. Development begins on suspended animation cradles that are built to last 1000 years without having to come out of suspended animation. * Nest: Nest constructs legions of Turing Security Forces for Alphabet Inc. * Kosmos: Kosmos begins mass production of rockets, probes, satellites, and materials to construct a colony. A colony is planned in Crater Posidonius. It will begin construction in 221 Category:Arm of the Singularity Category:Map Games